


Pretty In Pink

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Makeup, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sam Winchester Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader wears a new lipstick that catches Sam’s attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my new lipstick. I had a couple folks compliment me on it so my self-esteem is through the roof. :)

A month ago while the Winchesters were restocking supplies from a drug store, you treated yourself to some simple comfort items, including a new lipstick. Lip balm was your only friend in the makeup department. You hardly ever wore makeup as you didn’t go out much. Most of your time was spent in the bunker doing research for the guys and you had a low maintenance style. But you felt like having some fun.

This morning you decided to try on the lipstick for the hell of it; you didn’t have anywhere to be but you were tired of waiting to go out to be able to wear it. When you examined the packaging it was supposedly a long lasting lipstick and you were curious if the product claims were true. You forgot which shade you chose but were thankful that it was not bold - just a simple rosy pink colour. That would be a decent shade for an all-day wear without attracting too much attention to you.

After applying the colour to your lips, you stood back and stared at yourself in the mirror and immediately felt unsure about the shade. It definitely stood out to you as you were not used to seeing anything but pale naked lips. Because of this, you felt it was both too bright a pink colour, but also the pink was too dark - was that even possible? You didn’t have a clue when it came to makeup.

“Ugh… stop it Y/N”, you argued with yourself in the mirror for overthinking again. “It’s on your lips now so just deal with and see if it’s long lasting. If it is then you’ll get another shade next time…. maybe.”

After your semi-pep talk, you headed to the kitchen to grab yourself a coffee. You wanted to find out if the guys thought your lipstick looked OK, not that it mattered but who else were you going to ask?

You heard the familiar text tone from your phone while walking down the hallway to the kitchen and you glanced down.

_Dean  
Out grocery shopping. Sam drank all the coffee_

“Dammit,” you cursed stopping in your tracks. Another text appeared on your screen

_Sam  
SORRY! Thought we had more coffee in the cupboard. IOU big time._

You huffed, texting both brothers an angry face emoji as you turned on your heels and made your way to spend your caffeine-free morning in the library. You tried your best to concentrate on reading Latin passages from one of the thicker books in the library. It would’ve easier to focus if you had some coffee and a companion. Sam always helped to make research easier since he was so easy to talk to and nice to look at after drowning in foreign languages.

It was surprisingly draining as you took your time re-reading passages and taking notes to translate them. For a moment you stilled, looking at Sam’s pen in your hand and thinking how it looked so tiny in Sam’s giant hands. These thoughts were interrupted by your yawns and increasing tiredness, which was overtaking you. You bit your lip in determination to keep awake and at least finish translating the next sentence only to feel your eyelids get heavier.

You had no idea how long you were napping when you awoke and found yourself face down on your notes. At this point, you were desperate for anything to tide you over until the guys came back. You made your way to the kitchen and was startled to see Sam struggle with his arms full of grocery bags and somehow balancing a tray of drinks.

“Oh my gosh, let me help you”, you offered quickly coming to Sam’s aid, taking the tray and a bag setting them on the counter.

Sam moved to the other side of the counter and placed the rest of the bags as he breathed out, “Thanks, Y/N.”

“Where’s Dean?” you inquired

“Garage.”

“Well, let me help you put this stuff away,” you offered.

“No, you take your drink. I owe you and I know you’ve been waiting for it. It’s an Americano, one pump white mocha syrup.”

“Did I ever tell you that you are favourite Winchester?” you beamed at him.

Sam smiled back and studied your face as he walked over and handed your drink to you.

“What’s with the?” Sam motioned around his mouth.

Your brows furrowed in response and slowly your eyes widened in realization, “Oh, the lipstick? I put it on this morning just for fun. Is it still there?”

Sam nodded with side smile.

“Wow, I completely forgot it was there. This is amazing.”

“What do you mean?”

“I totally forgot I had it on and I’ve been biting my lip like crazy when I was translating passages earlier. It’s supposed to be a long lasting lipstick but I figured it must have faded away by now.”

You quickly kissed the back of your hand looking at it, while Sam looked on in confusion and amusement.

“This is awesome, it doesn’t rub off on anything,” you quickly took a sip of your coffee, licked your lips and looked at your cup. Excitedly you held it up pointing to the white lid, exclaiming “See? It doesn’t stain on anything and the colour’s still on my lips, right?”

“Hmm, let me take a closer look.”

You placed your cup on the counter and took a playfully pompous stance; standing straight and tall, with your hands by your sides. You closed your eyes, stretched your neck and jutted your chin upwards while both puckering and pouting your lips in a classic duck face.

Sam chuckled as he stood in front of you, and you opened your eyes to see him shake his head at your playfulness. You giggled in response until he wrapped a hand around your waist. It was at this point that your big grin dwindled to a shy smile. Sam’s proximity to you has always been at arm’s length to you. Having him stand so close to you now for longer than two seconds was uncharted territories. Having his hand around you made you feel nervous and excited.

He took your chin in his hand and examined your lips, your shy smile now relaxed to parted lips. This angle allowed you to admire Sam’s face. For the most part, Sam often looked worn and tired when you’ve seen him. Being able to see him up close with a smile that featured those cute dimples felt like you were seeing him for the first time. His eyes were intense, a gentle twinkle while focusing on your lips in deep thought. The silence, while he was staring at your lips, was unnerving - it couldn’t have been more than five seconds but you felt you needed to do something to break the tension.

“Penny for your thoughts, Sam?” you chuckled nervously, casually brushing his hand away from your face and looking at the ground to your side. He slowly removed the hand around your waist and stepped back. You glanced up and looked at his gorgeous face still smiling and gazing into your eyes.

Sam admitted, “I was thinking how cute you are to be excited over lipstick. I was thinking how patient you’ve always been with me and Dean. How happy you make me feel to know that you’re here for us… for me.”

“Sam,” you uttered, staring at him in awe but no other words came out.

He continued, “And I can’t help but glance at your pink lips and how they make you look so innocent and sweet.”

You shyly looked down, blushing, and said softly, “Y-you like the colour?”

He nodded and whispered, “Can I try something?”

You looked up at Sam and gently nodded, tipping your head up slightly as he stepped towards you.

Sam slowly leaned down, cupping your face in one hand and wrapping his other arm around your waist. He hovered his lips over yours and stilled above you. You breathed in sharply in anticipation and it was at this moment that Sam met your lips with his. The kiss was soft and searching. Your eyes fluttered closed, feeling yourself get lost in his soft lips and the warmth of his mouth as he kissed you. Reaching your hand to touch his face in response and kissing him back firmly, his thumb caressed your cheek in the sweet kiss.

Your heart started to race as you felt him tugging you in closer, making you release a small sigh. Your lips moved in sync until you brought your fingers to comb through his hair, making Sam sigh. The sound both making you both smile into the kiss until Sam broke away, he grinned as you giggled.

He pulled back, admiring your face. Exhaling dramatically, Sam smirked, “You’re right, this lipstick does not budge.”

With a small smile, you responded, “I forgot how long lasting they say it’s supposed to be.”

“There’s only one way to find out,” Sam said with a naughty smile.


End file.
